Love and Lost
by AgentHanstran511
Summary: -one shot- See how Chelsea and the Cullens face the Volturi in the final battle


**Alright, i was watching breaking dawn pt 2 and this little bit came into my mind while i was bawling my eyes out at the end (and this wasnt my first time watching it)**

**some things to know about Chelsea, whose POV this is in:**

**she can read minds, has visions, redirect pain, block her mind from being read and choose specific peoples mind to read, and other people can see her visions if they come in physical contact with her**

**alrighty... My re-written twilight finale one shotter**

**Enjoy!**

**-AgentHanstran511-**

The snow crunched underneath their feet as they made their way across the field calmly, Alice and Jasper walked toward Aro and the Volturi. I watched them, patiently waiting, while they held back Jasper and Alice grabbed Aro's hand. They exchanged words then Alice turned toward us and mouthed, 'run' to Bella and Renesemee. I looked at Jacob and Renesemee, who was on his back, "Keep my daughter safe." Bella said and Jacob ran off with Renesemee, "Get them." Aro said. Alice quickly kicked Aro back which sent him flying, he stuck the landing and slid back, two of the Volturi guard grabbed Alice by the arms, "Let her go!" Carlisle demanded and ran towards them. Aro ran towards Carlisle and they both jumped in the air, Aro landed perfectly while Carlisle flopped on the ground, Aro held up Carlisle's head like a trophy. I stared in devastation and Esme cried in pain, that was the beginning of the war.

I growled and ran ahead of everyone else, "Chelsea no!" Anthony called out, I didn't listen and ran toward the Volturi. One of them grabbed my arm so i kicked him down and pulled his arms off, the others were fighting as well. Jasper was attacking a vampire so Jane decided to cause him pain, Bella used her newfound power to help him up, neither Jane nor Alec liked that. Alec went after Bella which gave Jane enough time to cause Jasper pain, "Jasper!" I ran to go save my brother but was knocked to the ground. I turned my head just in time to see Jaspers body get torn to pieces, "No!" Alice cried, I growled and kicked the head off of the vampire attacking me.

All around me was pure chaos! A Volturi member had Seth in a headlock and snapped his neck like a toothpick, Leah let out a howl of sadness, so I killed that vampire. Someone pinned me down to the ground, they must have been younger than me because they were stronger than me. She took her hands off of my shoulders which gave me more than enough strength to push her off of me and pull her head off. I looked around and saw Benjamin doing the same, he punched the ground and the hard ground split in half, some Volturi fell in. I ran at some more vampires but stopped when I saw Jane looking my way with that evil look on her face, I senses the pain she sent my way, and used my powers to redirect it at her and another vampire that was coming at me.

Esme was knocked into the giant gaping hole in the earth, and was being attacked. Leah jumped at the Volturi member and they fell into the pit together. A Volturi member knocked me to the ground (again), I landed with a face full of snow and lifted my head up to see Anthony, his head just about to be ripped off, "No!" I rached out for him, but it was too late. His head rolled on the ground and his decapitated body fell over, it wasn't until they torched his body that I felt the anger (and for once in a long the heat that came with it) and I screamed. The guy who attacked me pulled my head back by my hair, I grabbed his head and flipped him over me, pulling off his limbs in the process, then jumped up in the air and attacked the one who killed my mate. He turned just in time to see me coming at him and pulling off his head.

My anger fueled rampage was noticed on the battlefield, I tore and burned anything that was wearing a red coat, I looked up and saw Edward and Bella fighting Aro, Aro had Edwards head in his hands but Bella was on top of Aro, his head in her hands. She pulled his head right off and tossed it aside. She grabbed a torch and lit his severed body on fire...

I came back into reality, eyes full of tears, holding on to Emmett and Anthony's hands, they must have seen the vision too. Everyone was still alive and well, Anthony pulled me into him and held me close, "Its ok" He said, "We are all fine and safe."


End file.
